forest's revenge
by animemonk
Summary: when the evil teams join and burn down a forest that belongs to a guy who lives there and hurt the pokemon there they find out that even though the forest is gone now because of them it's wrath lives on and when one man rises to the challenge nothing is impossible where there is a will there is a way if there is not a way he will make one. there will be lemons and please review! ty
1. Chapter 1

**Animemonk here and well this if my second fic but the third fic I have worked on and well if you have read my other fic then I am just saying this. I have not given up on my fic I am just extremely stuck on it. If you have any ideas for helping me with it just pm me with them. But anyways you can thank my pal who owns 3 steps to Pokémon for this fic he told me to do it. Though I will make some changes to his idea I will do it. This is a second suggestion for me he first suggested that I do an assassin fic that deals with Pokémon but I talk his that it would take just way to much describing for me so I am doing something else btw if you want to read something similar to the assassin fic then read my buddy's new fic after he posts the first chapter. So far I am just winging it so yeah if you want flame it go ahead miro from my other fic has been generous enough to take the position as the receiver of flames for me. But anyways here goes nothing and I am just using a name I see as common for my guy's name and well don't expect a last name soon.**

**Dave: hey author dude are you done running your mouth yet I am ready to start this thing so if you don't hurry up I will find a way to hook a type writer up to the computer that is missing it's keyboard and I will make this story myself.**

**Me: you forgot you broke your type writer but don't worry you will be able to have some stuff brand new when I start writing. **

**Dave: sweet and thanks dude.**

**Me: well it is about time to start making this fic but sadly I don't have any of the Pokémon I use to have to say the disclaimer looks like I have to look for someone to say it.**

**-A wild oddish randomly walks into the box made for these before the chapter reads while I am still talking and hears a little about what is going on and jumps onto a stool in front of the third mic where the person who does the disclaimer usually is-**

**Oddish: the dude worrying his head off about not having someone to do the disclaimer does not own Pokémon but he does own his OCs.**

**-Oddish jumps down and walk out and joins some other oddish and play outside the box-**

**Me: Dave do you have any clue who that oddish was?**

**Dave: I have no clue but he had the accent of Arnold swartzenager.**

**Me: well yea but anyways lets get this show on the road.**

**Chapter 1: if a tree falls in the forest does anybody hear it?**

"hello my name is Dave and well I live in a forest and to everybody that sees me they basically saw I am a recluse or lonely but in truth I have more company in a day than most people do in a year. That's right my company is almost all Pokémon. I am also the only unconfirmed Pokémon professor but I don't need the title for me just Dave is plenty. I know so much about Pokémon that I actually know more than most of the professors do … combined. They only get to study Pokémon that have been caught and live in captivity but I am the only professor that studies Pokémon while and as they live in the wild though they do get a little bit of captivity form me. But anyways I am about five feet and four inches tall and I weigh about 150 pounds with an athletic build and strong one at that my hair is ash blond and kind of shaggy. I mostly wear just a random old t-shirt with a random pair of pant and I truly don't try to make them match. As far as being a trainer goes I set up battles against the wild Pokémon making it so they are about the same strength to help them get stronger in order to evolve. Other than that I have no Pokémon. I am a strong believer in enforcing justice and I have a history with martial arts being that in most martial arts I became a black belt and had become a unknown master of the art of sword play though I haven't used a sword in a few years I still use the technique daily when I use my axe to cut down the dead trees. Now that is enough about me so lets let this story work some wonders."

-An axe is in view as it does an overhead slam down going from over the left shoulder over the right and slamming into a chump of wood on a stump splitting it into two pieces and then the axe head thunks into the stump and gets stuck-

"Well that is enough wood for now. –I pick up the bad I filled with about 50 chunks of split wood and sling it over my shoulder as I start walking back to my house. I then see a small Pikachu with a scar over its back from a poacher who tried to take it a few years ago. The Pikachu looks up at me and smiles. She was the first Pokémon I ever had to stitch up and now she stays by my side a lot. She was a pichu when she was injured but after a few days once it had fully healed it got really friendly with me until one day she jumped onto my pillow of my bed and evolved as she laid down on my pillow. She has been by me since though runs off every now and then to paly while I split wood. - Hey there Pikachu did you have a fun time playing?"

"Yes I did Dave thanks for asking." She replies

"Good to hear. – I have spent so much time with Pokémon alone I have become bilingual to be able to understand Pokémon- You ready to make supper now?" I ask her.

"Yea I am ready I collected a bunch of berries for the stew. –she stands on her hind legs showing the full bag of berries on her belly- So what fish did you catch today?" she asks.

"Well I caught a few bass today." I reply. (If you don't believe there are regular animals in Pokémon YouTube it cause there is proof in the water gym there was an aquarium with regular fish and James was seen eating an actual lobster.)

"Yum you know bass is my favorite." She said.

-then we got to my house it is nothing much just a small log cabin I made when I first came and during the year it took to make a few Pokémon decided to help me using vine whip or if they had some way of holding a hammer nailing boards together. Then as we walked in I noticed some objects out of place and I put pichu on my shoulder as I crouched into a martial arts position and moved around the house looking for the intruder then I heard some rumbling come from the closes=t and got ready to defend myself as I went to open the door that had shut and locked by itself like it usually did. As I opened the door a little ball of fur ran past me to the corner of the room and tried to hide while it slightly cried almost inaudibly. I dropped my stance and turned around to see exactly what Pokémon had gotten itself locked in my closet. When I was finished turning around I looked in shock at a Pokémon that I rarely ever saw then my jaw almost hit the floor when I noticed it was carrying another Pokémon.-

"An r-r-r-r-r-r-riolu and a chikorita now that is a rare sight." I practically mumbled aloud.

-I stood in a straight vertical line and closed my eyes as I concentrated on doing something I had once been able to do years ago when a trainer with a lucario lived with me while studying the habits of wild Pokémon before thy went to a cave on an island to study the Pokémon there but while they were here his lucario tried to pay me back for my hospitality by teaching me to sense aura. I was a natural at knowing exactly what each type of aura meant I just had trouble sensing it at the start. As I locked onto the power to sense aura the riolu came up slightly pink which meant it was basically scared shitless and then it slowly turned blue as it noticed my aura then I saw the chikorita was a slight orange with small red tinges at the outside which meant it was in an extreme amount of pain. I opened my eyes and looked at the chikorita from where I was and noticed a gash running along its back. I went over and gently took the chikorita from the riolu and started walking to my operation table in the back where I had stitched up and saved many Pokémon who had gotten hurt while battling or when a tree fell. I set the chikorita on the table and as I moved my hand away my finger accidentally touched something and it left my finger slightly wet. In my mind I figured I the chikorita must be a girl. I took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and sterilized a needle and then put some hydrogen peroxide on the gash and watched as it bubbled. When it finished bubbling I sewed her side up with a thread made of a forest leaf that had some healing properties yet wouldn't dissolve until the area it was used to sow together had healed making it a natural vanishing stiches. After I sowed it up I uses some vines to tie a big pad of gauze to her side and set her on a pillow on my bed and then I turned to the riolu who what fidgeting and shaking and looked to be just scared and nervous.-

"What happed little to her?" I asked.

"She was attacked by thugs known as team scar because their boss has a scar on his side and they tried to capture us and we almost didn't get away until we found this cabin and hid in the closet until they left but then we couldn't get out and thought they blocked the door." The riolu said.

"Well I am glad you got away btw you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." I said.

-The riolu looked slightly relived at that knowing it would have a safe place to stay.-

"Thanks you and how will she be?" the riolu asked.

"She will be fine my morning I uses some disinfectant so she won't get infected also." I said.

-The riolu seemed to have just realized something as her eyes widened-

"How did you know she was a female? Wait... you dirty pervert you looked at her that is why it took so long in there." She said and started to get slightly scared.

"He never looked don't worry besides he isn't that kind of a guy." Pikachu said while wearing a small nurse's outfit with a doctor's mask on.

"How would you know he never looked?" riolu asked.

Flash back to surgery

"Give me the peroxide a needle and the leaf thread." I said.

"Here you go. –Hands him the items-"Pikachu said and did.

-Moves hand away and accidentally touches the area mentioned before-

End flash back

"Oh ok well I am sorry I called you a pervert mister." The riolu said.

"It is ok and calls me Dave." I said.

"Btw what does a girl care if he had to look to check if everything is okay?" Pikachu said.

"Um well err ah good point" riolu said.

-I then notice a drop of blood fall from riolu's mid-section. I tell her about it pick her up and take her to the operating table and see she got a slight cut on her leg close to her crotch though it was small it looked slightly deep so I sowed it all to her embarrassment since she had to spread her legs as much as she could so that I could help her-

"There that should stop the bleeding." I said.

-I pick her up and set her on the pillow next to the chikorita who was unconsous but is back into consciousness and had been since being set on the surgery table but nobody had noticed-

-starts to cook the fish and a small body climb onto his shoulder and rests on it on four legs. Looks at the body with his eyes without moving his head and almost drops the spatula as he sees the chikorita on his shoulder.-

"um hey how do you feel now miss?" I ask

"I feel great since you sowed me up with the healing leaf which works double strength on grass types." She said.

"yea I know which is why you should be healed by about sunrise." I said.

"wrong I am already healed you don't have ordinary leaf thread that stuff is super charged and it thrives when people and Pokémon both take care of it and then it gets stronger and by the time supper is ready riolu will be healed." She said.

-my eye open as I hear the realization-

"Well then she should be healed by about now." I said as I take the fish out of the frying pan.

"she is she bust lost her stitching and btw I know you didn't mean to touch me there but it did feel good for a gentle touch after all the rough stuff I have been through recently." She said.

-I don't answer I just take the food to the table and serves it to everyone with some berries on the side. After everyone finishes eating I repack my backpack that is made for hiking with fresh supplies and berries so that if anything goes wrong have a way out like I have had ever since a taranitar came and tried to get me to help though did a lot of damage to everything while I tried to sow it up. I then make a bed for everyone with my bed on the floor the three Pokémon on the bed. I then go and grab the empty poke balls I have on my desk that were given to me by an old friend well a few old friends with them being Cynthia, lance, alder, Steven, and ash Ketchum who still manages to stay the champion of the kanto region. Each pokeball was signed by the person that gave them to him with each of them worth a small fortune and then he touches his last ball given to him by an old Pokémon friend with that being Pikachu the one that is owned by ash with it saying "ashes Pikachu" then has a few lightning bolts on it.-

"Dave I smell smoke." Pikachu said.

-looks out the window and sees smoke and runs and grabs his katana and straps it to the inside of his bad and puts hid bag on though his katana is not visible and puts a bandana around his head like a martial artists head band. Puts his belt on with the poke balls ad grabs his computer shoving it into his back pack. Grabs all the Pokémon and busts the door down to see a certain Pokémon he ran into long ago outside his door.-

"hey raikou what are you doing here?" I asked.

"we will speak now but first get on team plasma is here and if they find you they will use you knowledge for evil." The legend said.

-hops on the legendary Pokémon and gets a ride out of the forest to the first town even remotely close to him which is pallet town and is dropped off at the Pokémon lab.-

"those two stinger Pokémon you have keep them safe they have witnessed something that must be justified for and must be punished for they witnessed the team plasma grunts agree to burn down you forest that was given to you by the league champions!" raikou shouted.

"they will pay but first I must prepare and rest here at my dad's house too bad he had to lie all those years ago saying that brunette punk was his grandson though he has no grandson." I said and looked to find raikou just nod and dash off.

-I walk inside the lab and walk straight to professor oak and gave him a hug from behind after putting the Pokémon down.-

"ugh who the heck are you hugging an old man like that without being related to him." Oak said displeased.

"hey dad I am here for a while I guess my forest was burn down by some thugs and I have a few guests with me." I said.

"please tell me you brought a gf or a wife among them." Oak sighed.

"unless I can marry a Pokémon or date one then no." I chuckle after I say.

"it has become legal to do so you know it happened about five years ago slightly after you started living in a forest." Oak said.

"say what now wait no nvm I heard you so say if I wanted to and she agreed I could date Pikachu here?" I asked.

"actually yes you could and I have been doing some study and well I found this out since you lived with only Pokémon for so long your body has most likely adapted to the change and has probably made it so you could successfully mate with a Pokémon and have a kid." Oak said.

"dad you talk as if I didn't know and dad I knew after exactly one year of not seeing a human that that would eventually happen making is so that I could create hybrids and yea just never wanted to hear it said. And yea I have thought about it but never tried it yet cause well there are no Pokémon that deserve to go through some of the hell of having me have them bear my child." I said.

"that I can understand but don't feel bad about it I have a feeling that there are some Pokémon that are willing closer than you would believe." Oak said.

-riolu is blushing madly chikorita is drooling and Pikachu is slightly at the thought of mating me as well as the other 2 they are all thinking the same thing. Only professor oak notices it. He snaps his fingers bringing them out of shock and they try to act normal until riolu trips and the sound of a Pokémon getting hurt makes me snap out of my thought so I pick her up and hold her inspecting her head that smacked the tile floor and see a big bump on it which I kiss out of instinct die to what my mother once did for when I bumped my head hard and she kissed it. Riolu blushes fiercely and slightly out of control as she fights to get out of my arms I set her down and she runs and hides her face behind oaks leg causing both my dad and me to laugh.-

"well dad is my room still untouched?" I ask.

"yes it is exactly as you left it even with the Pokémon posters but I pose ur repeating episode and turned you monitor off and turned ur sound off." He says.

-I moth thank you to him and he just winks at me. I carry my bag into my room turn my desk top monitor and look at where he paused it for a sec noticing the naked eeveelutions eating each other out as I close the video and pull up the "safe zone" video that is of a trainer training his Pokémon then close it brining up and halving through a double battle I was in with ash once when I was able to use any one of his Pokémon and I chose his bulbasaur. Then the Pokémon come in as I play the video and they hear me telling bulbasaur to use leech seed. I then close the video. I shut down my computer that was extremely close to having a melt down from being left on for a few years.-

"well this is exactly how I remember my room." I say.

"you had a porno poster on your ceiling? I was right to call you a pervert." Riolu says.

-looks up face gets red then mad and goes out to his dad yells at him oak comes in takes the poster down and explains it is his and leaves and I come back in satisfied and happy that my dad took the fall for me.-

"well now that my dad's prank backfired and he got an earful. But yea how does my room look without any porn in it?" I asked and said.

"it looks pretty good though you have a few undersides of certain rare pokemon in pics." Riolu said.

" those were for research and yea but it is night time so we need to head to bed umm." I say.

-I look around the room till I find three pokemon beds and put them in a row beside my bed. I put each of them in their beds and I lay down in mine and as I drift to sleep I feel a body jump onto my bed and pulls my covers back slightly and slips under my blanket then I basically pass out.-

Chikoritas pov

Slips slightly under Dave's blanket as he falls asleep then waits till he is asleep to completely remove the blanket from him since for one he is sweating like a pig. Puts on a mischivious smile and lifts up his underwear strap and her mouth drops open at the size of the his member wich is half hard but slowly gets bigger though she doesn't know why until his nose snus and her pussy slightly viberates and she lifts her rear off his nose and stares in awe at his full sized member. She slowly sneaks her head into the underwear fully intending to thank him for saving her life. That is until she is interrupted by a very electric shock to her pussy. She turns around to find pikachu lightly standing on his chest with a looks that basically said that f anyone pleased him tonight it would be her first since he saved her first. They the had a nettle of facial expressions. During it riolu snuck up behind them shoved her head into his ynder wear and just out of curiousity licked the head of his member. This all corespoded with dave's dream since he was draming pikachu was making out with chikorita and riolu was sucking him off. He hat a bead pr orecum cum out and out of fascination riolu licks it off liking the taste and keeps licking off the small stream of precum that leaks out. Then the stream gets slightly bigger so riolu has the ides to put the head of him member in her mouth so she won't miss a drop and keeps licking. The small stream suddenly becomes a small torent and she struggles to swallow it all while chikortita is losing the facial expression battle tp pikachu who is using human expressions as well. Suddenly to riolu's surprice the stream gets thicker and takstes better to her and she drinks it app every last drop down to licking her lips for eack last taste of cum. Suddenly he wakes up and sees the two pokemon in the facial battle expression but doesn't notice riolu who is completely in his underwear. He puts the two to bed then walk to his bathroom. He pulls down his underwear to take a piss and something touches hid=s balls he ugnores it for the moment and takes his piss then when he pulls his underwear up he swear something goes over the head of his member. He pulls the elastic of his underwear out looks lets go of the under wear washes his face with cold water checks again and repeats. He then reoves his underh=wear with her clinging to his member and buts her on the floor as he kneels on the floor.-

My pov

"what were you doing in my underwear?" I ask her.

"I was just having a taste snack from your fridge I though or wasn't I at the mini fridge?" she asks confused.

"no you were in my underwear." I said.

"then your body makes some tasty milk." She said.

-gives her "the talk"-

"wait what so I did and you did and wha?" she says while blushing like crazy.

"but you said you liked it?" I asked.

"yea but well you perv." She said.

"last I checked you were the one who sucked on my member while I was asleep until I came." I said.

"touché." She said.

"lets figure this out in the morning I am tired and if anyone tried to touch my crotch do me a favor and force palm them or wake me so I can punch them." I said.

"ok." she said.

-I went back to bed and nothing happened that night exept for two pokemon getting koed by force palm and a riolu sleeping protectively over mym member but this time outside my underwear.-

**Me: that's right this is another sexual fic but that was a total accident but yea you have et my three pokemon so far but when do I catch them btw review and yea I am extremely tired right now so night and thank my buddy in a review if you leave one he has a lot of work cut out for him he is my proof reader so he gets tp fix all my spleeing errors like that one right there. Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Animemonk: well first of I am typing this just before midnight and well I am typing cause I can't sleep plus the fact that I got a review for my frst chapter relativily soon after I posted so yeah it has driven me to make chapter 2. And yea sorry but my proof reader is on vacation so you may have to live with some of my mistakes ok. But a devious chikorita that wants to sexually pleasure a defending and eager to be the first one with dave for a Pikachu and then an innocent riolu that has just been introduced to the world of sex due to dave[see chapter one, dave gives riolu "the talk"]. Btw I am making a name well ripping off a name for the brirds and the bees from my reviewer but the starly and the beedrill. But yea here goes nothing and well at first if you have ever felt like this in the morning please review with what made it feel like this.**

**Chapter 2: from the forest to civilization**

**My P.O.V.**

-as I wake up I feel slightly like shit but not like I have a hangover or anything I just feel like shit with my body feeling heavy and my mouth dry while I swear that there is not a single hair on my head that is pointing in the same direction as any other hair on my head. The taste in my mouth suggests that I drank hotdog water sometime during the night. Though I can identify the taste in my mouth it also feels like I am sucking on a battery with my tongue feeling as if it is getting constant slight zaps. My eyes feel as if they were rubbed by steel wool but then again for the eyes what would you expect having a florescent light over your bed at eye level that snaps on at 7:30 am sharp when you are use to waking up to natural sunlight from the forest. My fingers feel like they have millions of tiny flies buzzing them and they are just numb except for the feeling of buzzing. My feet feel as if they grew into the grass due to the fact of a slight feeling of dew and a definite feeling of vegetation surrounding my feet. From what I have read some of the symptoms I have could suggest a cocktail ninja hangover. Oh yea I forgot to mention that it feels like each of my eyes have a heartbeat of their own and both are out of whack not matching each other or my actual heartbeat. Then before I know it I get my eyes pried open by an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in years. I look up into the eyes of the first pokemon I ever truly raised with the pokemon in question being a growlithe that I had hatched from an egg that some pokemon trainer left behind saying that the egg was an accident due to a wild pokemon mating with his pokemon while he slept. I took the egg in and when it hatched it was a growlithe but it wasn't a regular growlithe since it wasn't normal colored and it also wasn't exactly shiny. This particular growlithe happened to be a variety of colors. It had red stripes yellow hair on its head and tail and the body was a shade of grey. The moves the growlithe knew at the time it was born were also a mystery since according to all research the moves it had were impossible for a growlithe to have. Its moves included earthquake, ice fang, flame thrower, and return. As I looked at the growlithe I noticed she was nodding towards my feet I moved my eyes to see what it was and found the reason for a lot of my symptoms. By my face was Pikachu who had her paw in my mouth and my fingers under her side. At my feet was chikorita who has her leaf pretty much woven between my toes. And the weight I had at my crotch was riolu who was curled up on my lap with snuggled into me and slightly snoring. I started to think of how to get out of bed without waking them but alas fait had its own way for me to get up and it included them waking up as well. Growlithe used earthquake but not even close to it being at full power only using enough power to put my room through a 4.5 earthquake. Pikachu was the first to wake up everything started to shake and she ran with the speed of a Pikachu using quick attack and hid under the bed then came chikorita who woke up next and panicked when the room was shaking and dashed out the door down the hall and under a heavy duty table. I watched and waited for riolu to way up but the most she did was yawn stretch and then roll over and snuggle back into me. Growlithe stopped the earthquake and hoped onto my bed beside me looking at the riolu in utter astonishment before using a full blown earthquake shaking the room more. Riolu however acted as if she were on a vibrating bed and snuggled deeper still. Growlithe quit the earthquake in defeat and just laid on the bed beside me. I then let out an inaudible sigh. At the sigh which wasn't even hear riolu woke up and ran around the room as if she were a chicken with her head cut off before hiding under my nightstand. I looked at riolu with a look of disbelief as to how she could take a full earth quake without being effected yet a silent exhale made her panic.-

"riolu how come an inaudible sigh made you freak out yet the earthquake did nothing?" I asked.

"a sigh didn't wake me up but whatever I was sleeping on top on hopped and it scared me half to death." Riolu said.

-my face turns a shade of deep red as I get out of bed and walk to the restroom and the sound of running water is heard then the toilet flushes and the sink turn on and then off than a hot air hand dryer turns on. As I open the door a rainbow colored ring dematerializes me and for a second I do not exist. Then the ring rematerializes me up on a see through platform and I instantly fall to my knees and breathe hard. For a second I have the feeling in the back of my throat at the very bottom that says I am about to puke but then the smell of a herb I used to scent my hands after drying them makes it go away.-

"You are the first of any kind of creature to be dematerialized and rematerialized that didn't puke from the experience little one." An unknown being said.

"First off I am not little I am taller than most people since I am just under 5' 9"." I said.

"turn around and face me and you will know that you are indeed little." The being said.

-as I turn around I see that the person in question miscalculated my exact point of re-entrance due to their back being towards me. I then almost fly off the invisible barrier due to nose bleed that shot out with suck intensity that a bullet would have been pushed backwards it seemed. I caught the edge at the very last second and used my momentum to flip myself back up onto the platform. I then stood and stared at the wonder in front of me. It was so big, so wet, so begging for attention, so obviously the biggest pussy in the entire multiverse. The female who I had yet to recognize turns around with a bright red face obviously embarrassed. I then recognize who it is instantly and my eyes look straight down in a matter of second knowing that no man is born worthy of the site I has just seen. Then against my will my head lifts up making me look the god of all pokemon strait in the eyes. The only thought that runs through my mind at the second other than me calling for mercy mentally is that I am fucked and there is no way I will get out alive. I had just seen the pussy of arceus and to me it meant that death was not a possibility it was a fact.-

"You will not die for what you saw but if you so much as tell a soul other than oak since he wouldn't believe you anyways what you saw you will die. Now listen to why I brought you here." Arceus said.

"okay and why did you bring me here then and why did you make a mathematical error as to where I would appear?" I asked.

"First off I rock at math but only when it comes to estimation and the reason I brought you here is to bestow upon you that which suits you for a power and also as a condolence for losing your forest which you invited any pokemon that wished to live in it and it was a good home even for a legendary pokemon such as celebi." Arceus said.

-I just stand there with my mouth agape hearing that what I had though were the tricks of the shadows near my cabin were actually what they seemed to be which was celebi.-

"the power I bestow upon you is the power of nature which you have already slightly had control of thou you had not noticed it. The tree you chopped the day your forest burnt down was the same exact tree you had been chopping down and burning for 15 years." Arceus said.

-as arceus talks I can feel my skin change and as I look down at my naked chest I see a leaf tattoo itself into my skin right over my heart. The shape of the leaf is the shape of a tree and each leaf of the tree is the shape of some form of nature like grass vines and even fruit. I then blink in confusion since I knew when I arrived here I was wearing a shirt. As I look around I am back in my bathroom the door is closed again. I look at my chest wich is covered again. I look under my shirt and I see the tree leaf and then it disappears. I then open the door and walk out sighing with my eye closed. Out of nowhere my head collides with a nice solid chunk of hard wood floor. I open my eyes to see what hit me and then I just get confused. On my chest there are at least 4 of growlithe, Pikachu and chikorita. Then I blink and my vision returns to normal.-

Arceus p.o.v.

-she looks down at the human she blessed with the power of nature as he gets tackled to the floor. Her eyes widen as she remembers something she forgot to tell him. As she ponders bringing him back to tell him she remembers how he treated the forest just as he treated himself so that the small weakness given to him as well as the power of nature. She thinks of giving him an obstacle to deal with but then decided that she already did when she teleported the riolu and chikorita to the closet that was already checked. She then decides that he should at least be tested to see if he can already use some of the power of nature. She creates a certain plant that is modified to look like creeping jenny but when helped with the power of nature become one with the person. She makes it half dead and then decided that such a special plant should be useful in at least one way and since it is the only one of its kind its ability should be great. She then tweaks the genetics of the plant and adds for chromosomes making it that it could be used after it is saved by the power of nature though is tricky to use and takes time and practice in order to be able to use it. She then uses her psychic ability to pick up a pen and write in her best handwriting "Dear Dave, I have come up with test for you. The plant is special and can help you in many ways after you save it but it can only be saved by using the power of nature. From arceus."her handwriting was crap and she then knew she needed to practice her penman ship. She ported the plant onto Dave's bed.-

"Good luck Dave you will need it." Arceus said.

My P.O.V.

-I finally get out from under the dog pile and notice a plant on my bed. I examine it closer and see that it is basically half dead. Then I get a certain look in my eye like I use to long ago and growlithe saw the look in my eye and took everyone out of my room as I started to become a mad biologist. (the difference between a mad biologist and a mad scientist is that biologists only use plants and animals while scientists use many other things.) I began experimenting with every type of plant healer I had come to know while in the forest but sadly nothing was working. Then I saw the note and read it. Started focusing on the plant and then I noticed I had no clue what to do in order to use the power of nature. I started to concentrate on thinking of how to use the power of nature. I then face palm as I have no idea how to use the power of nature though from the example arceus gave me I then try to remember what I did as I chopped down that same tree daily. All I remember doing when I chopped down the tree was wishing that he could somehow just chop the same tree down daily. Then I have an idea though it is given to me in an unlickly way. The reason the way I got is it unlikely is because a wild fearow got in the house and attack me then used drill peck on me which gave me the idea. I grabbed the plant on my bed and out of pure rage imagined I was holding a tazer and rammed it into the fearow causing it to actually be tazed and to faint from the electric volts. I then notice the plant is fully healed and it became a tazer as I willed it to be one. Then I mess around trying to find a item for it to be for carrying around and I go from belt to bracelet and then to loral crown and still can't decide what to have it be. Then I decide to go and be a little tacky as I turn it into a necklace with a devil's ivy leaf on it for the emblem on the necklace. I then put my hand on the leaf and will it to become a back scratches and it turns into a backscratcher in my hand which I then use t scratch my back before I turn it back into the necklace.-

**Animemonk: sorry for the delay ut after the message from arceus I was kinda shootin blnks out of my creativity gun so I had no clue what to write for a while but yea anime saved me from that. Btw review on wich of my pokemon I should spemd a little personal time with in the next chapter. Btw I need a beta so f you would like to read the chapter before anyone else for the small fee of correcting my spelling errors then just pm me saying so.**


End file.
